Leaning to Breathe, Rosalie & Emmett
by finock
Summary: How Rosalie & Emmett's relationship starts. It's a POV of Rosalie.
1. Bear Attack

One, Two, Three. That's all it took, the leap towards the elk, having it's entire body in my arms, pressing my teeth against it's bare skin, even though I heard the creature trying to escape and whimper, I simply didn't care, gulping the blood down, my throat calmed..it was no longer burning, closing my eyes, I continued to drink the blood, tasting the warm liquids running down my throat, finally after tasting the last drop. I kicked it's empty body to the side. I looked up at the sky, ready to go back to my house...it wasn't a second later where I heard the roar of a bear. Psh, like it mattered. I took my first step on running until I heard a grunt of a man being tossed against a tree, frowning I walked towards the sound.

The man stumbled as he tried to escape, helpless, the bear grew furious and ran towards him, hitting the man with it's huge paws. I flinched, wanting to save him, the man crawled to a tree but it didn't help him, the bear growled and roared at him, the bear raised his paw, ready to strike. I couldn't stand there anymore, I ran towards the bear, throwing him against a tree. I didn't know what it was about this man that made me want to save him.

The bear got up, looking at me, I got into my hunting position, growling and stood my ground, the bear then looked at me and decided to leave. I slowly turned around, not knowing if he saw anything.

Dark haired man, curls..and even though I wasn't so sure, there was dimples, very attractive man. I looked at the ground, finding that his blood was spreading everywhere, I inhaled deeply, smelling all I could, wanting to finish the man off. But, right when I reached down to his level, the man opened his eyes, gasping for air.

"Help." I stopped leaning forward, shaking my head, I managed to let my mouth move, "I'll get you some help, rest...just rest." And with a nod, he closed his eyes, I looked at the blood and back at him, I couldn't let him just die. The curls had reminded me of him, Henry, the dimples as well. I couldn't kill him, yet alone let him die. Without thinking, my arms picked him up, looking at him, holding my breath and ran towards the house.

"Carlisle! Help!" I ran inside his office, covered in blood. "He got attacked by a bear and I didn-..I...I couldn't l-...hel.." I couldn't talk.

"Place him on my desk Rose." Carlisle spoke softly, I nodded and put him on the desk, as Carlisle did his inspection, I waited and waited.

"Well? Can you save him?" My voice was weak, I looked at the man and back at Carlisle.

"I can try, but he has already lost so much blood..his bones have been cracked and his head has been badly hurt. But, I'm not sure he'll live for long." I could feel my eyes water, knowing that it was selfish of me to say it but my mind had no control, I looked at the man and controlled my tone of voice.

"Change him."


	2. Third Day

_Selfish. That's what you are. Selfish. _My eyes roamed around the room, off of the man. _Coward. _His cry of the pain sounded in my ear. _You did this. Selfish. Cold. _His heartbeat sounded louder as the time went on, I didn't want to look at him, at what I have provoked. It had already been 2 days straight and I still haven't found the strength to move out of this chair. I didn't want to move until I knew he would be fine so I can explain that it was my fault he would be transferred into a monster. _My fault. _I still had no idea what his name even was, I didn't know anything of him. _Stupid. _Something came out of his mouth, his first words. I hesitated to move closer or to even move my mouth. My eyes finally looked at his body infront of me. His lips moved again. _He's in pain. _I pressed my lips together, trying to look for the words to say.

"Can you hear me?" He was quiet for a moment. Of course he couldn't hear me still, he was going threw pain. _Idiot. _I looked away and shook my head.

"Y-y-yes." His mouth responded finally, I looked up and saw that his eyes were still closed, I rubbed my cold skin, not knowing what to say.

"Wha-what's your n-na-name?" His voice was so quiet, almost like a whisper.

"Rosalie." I responded back and to hear him take a breathe.

"Am I de-dead?" _Worse. _I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me.

"No, you're not dead, you're going to get better." _That's a lie. Tell him the truth. _He flinched and a grunt came out of his mouth, I closed my eyes, hoping that his pain wouldn't last for a long time.

"What's your name?" I could hear my own voice shake, my eyes re-opened to see his face. His voice cracked, trying to hold in his screams,

"Em-Emmett." For once I felt my lips make a small smile. _Emmett._ That was his name. I leaned up from my seat a little bit, wanting to get near him but I found myself going back to the same sitting position. I found the strength and got up off the chair, I pushed my hair back behind my ear and felt his breathing in my face as I leaned in closer to him, I saw his body react from the pain. Slowly, I placed my hand on his cheek, his warm cheek.

"You're going to be fine." I whispered quietly, after time I saw him relaxing against my hand, his breathing was going back to normal. _He'll be fine. _


	3. Meeting

The rock itself under me was beginning to crumble by how much I sat on it. But I couldn't find it in myself to return back home. To return to the regret that I felt in the back of my throat. It was there and I knew that it would remain there until the time of my miserable life ended. Some rusting came from behind me. Usually, I would have turned around by now. To at least try to defend myself from my attacker but my body couldn't move. _Let it kill me. I did this. I deserve my punishment. _Suddenly, I knew that I was no longer alone. Just the tension from the outside wind gave it all.

"Planning your suicide there?" I didn't even have to turn to identify the voice with the face. Edward had came up behind me. Annoyance quickly rose from from the bottom of my feet up to my temple.

"Can't a girl have peace and quiet?" My tone almost sounded like I wanted to break his neck from taking my time away.

"Not if she's been gone for more than a week from home. Esme has been worried sick, Rose." The only mother figure that I've had quickly took me back. _Misses me? Doesn't she know what I did? What trouble I caused us? _Almost forgetting that Edward could hear my thoughts, he stepped closer towards me.

"He's been asking for you." Just remembering about the guy's life I ruined, I shuddered and acted as if it was the wind. But I said nothing, instead I looked at the pine trees that surrounded me.

"He wants to thank you." _Thank me? For turning him into a monster? For being selfish? _

"He wants to see you." Again Edward kept pushing it. My teeth gripped down, almost not wanting to open my mouth until I finally mumbled angrily.

"His name is Emmett. And tell him thank you for the offering but I'm better off like this." But the noise of someone moving behind Edward and I knew that he didn't come by himself.

"Well you can tell him that. He followed me. I'll leave you two at it." I could almost feel Edward smiling. But I hesitated in turning my head. It didn't take me seconds before my eyes glanced behind me. There stood the musclar man that I saved from the bear, his eyes still bloodshot from the quirks of being a newborn.

"Rosalie, right? I didn't get a chance to fully introduce myself. I'm Emmett." His voice was thick, heavy, completely matching his height and musclar body but the one thing that stood out to me was his one dimple.


	4. Thank You

The movements that he did was more than breathtaking. He was still getting used to his new body, still taking in how he didn't have to breathe, how his body could easily crush anything that he got his hands on.

"It's sort of _cool_." He said while his eyes were glued on his hands after he broke a five foot rock. My face fell into a frown while my posture was held still. Arms crossed, back straight as a board.

"Is there something mentally _wrong _with you? How can you find this all _exciting_? Shouldn't you be infuriating with me? Instead your acting like a child." My voice became louder as I talked. I was being reasonable, but given the fact that I just told this stranger off. I knew that I was going to get an earful from him in any second now but all he did was laugh. _Laugh_. As if it was a big joke to him. Just hearing how his laughter continued on made me fuming.

"I'm leaving." I stated as I began to walk away but before I made it five steps from where I was. Emmett's voice finally appeared.

"Are you always like this?"

I turned around slowly until I faced him again, now he was only ten feet away from me and still coming closer.

"Like what?" I didn't want to ask but it was forming in the back of my tongue that I had to let it slip out eventually.

"Pigheaded." It was one word but it took me back to where I had no comeback for it. Shocked as I was, I couldn't find a reason why he was telling me this.

"Excuse me?" I almsot wanted to laugh by how angry I was at him. He had no idea who I was and already was he calling me names. Names that no one had thought to say to me. For a moment I felt hurt but it quickly got overthrown by my aggregation.

"Pigheaded. You know, stupidly stubborn. Here I am, trying to thank you for turning me. On who I am, what I've become and you wouldn't even give me a hint of a thank you." While he talked, I continued to frown to make sense of what he was trying to say.

"Do you have any clue on what I did to you? What kind of a _monster _I turned you in-" The more I talked, the angrier I got. Now I was getting closer to him so he could understand by how annoyed I was by his comments. But before I could even finish my sentence, Emmett was quick to the punch line.

"Monster? From the looks of things, I actually like my new body, this new life that I got. I find it to be fun. It's exciting. Which is more than I can say for you." The entire time that I have got to know this man, he was nothing but a huge smile on his face or him trying to give out a joke but now his face was held straight, serious. Things remained quiet until Emmett finally broke it.

"When you're ready to accept my 'thank you', I'll be here." Before I even had the chance to debate with him, Emmett sprinted off to a run. Leaving nothing but his pure scent.


	5. Accepting

Silence was my comfort. It was the knowledge of being isolated that almost left me content. Carlisle always ranted about how company does us some good. That it keeps us sane. Human, if you will. But, I enjoyed the stillness around me. No Edward to bother me. No Esme to worry about. No Carlisle in sight to rip my time away.

After my small conversation with Emmett was finished, I left. There wasn't a chance in hell that I wanted to be confined in house with him. He was impossible. Besides, a part of me still felt a figment of guilt. The choice of leaving was simple. Mountain lions could be found for miles running from the center of Canada toward the tip of South America. Or resulting to herbivores wouldn't be terrible. I would keep away from other vampires and far from humans. My miserable life would rot until eternity. A grin spread across my face while I imagined my hypothetical future. Alone. Oh, what a dream it would be for me.

_No_. Esme and Carlisle provided for me when I had nothing. They were my family. Edward, annoying as he may be, was still my family. I had a home.

"What are you doing, Rose?" I whispered quietly. I glanced at my surroundings. Birds chirped happily in their nests over my head. Then a song quietly escaped my lips.

"_Come, little bird, with the rich full note. Trill for the baby your sweetest lay; Trill, little bird, trill for him all day. _

_Come, little bird, with the deep low hum, Buzz for the baby a good bass song; Buzz, little bee, buzz, little bee, Buzz to him low and long._

_Come, little bell, with the silver ring, Toll for the baby some fairy rune; Toll, little bell, toll, little bell, Toll him your softest tune._

_Come, little girl, with the gentle voice, Sing to the baby some lullaby; Sing, little girl, sing, little girl, Sing to our baby-bye_"

Vera struggled with getting Henry to sleep so I often sang him a soft tune or two. But his favorite was '_A Slumber Song_'. There'd be certain times when I caught myself humming the rhythm.

In my human years, I never felt a twinge of jealously. Women in my town envied my beauty and men wished they had me. It's terrible to speak these words out loud but it certainly was the truth. Anything that I wanted was laid down in my feet without a question. But, Vera had the one missing piece I needed. Happiness.

Henry's dimples.

That baby was the future I had for myself. To marry a good looking lad and in a short years begin a family. Yes, that was the plan.

I pressed my lips together and glanced at the horizon. The flock of birds flew over my head and soon disappeared before my very eyes as they continued to fly. Carlisle loved to explain that humanity and even animals did better when they traveled in a pack. It was ridiculous whenever he repeated the words but not silly when you really thought about it.

A small sigh escaped my lips when I looked back at the direction of my home. Yes, to wonder off on my own would be ideal but it would only take me a while to discover that I would miss my adoptive family. But, I had to return one day.

I was back in my home in less than a few minutes to find Edward showing Emmett our never used kitchen and gave him a short speech of how to control his urges to wonder into the forest and kill any hunters nearby.

"_Easier said than done_." I thought but Edward shot me a glare right after. I shrugged and almost fled the room when Emmett spotted me. A curse word slipped through my mouth when he shortly caught up to me.

"I heard that." A smile spread across his face.

"I wasn't trying to keep it a secret." I responded but Emmett chose to ignore my venomous words.

"Thought you would be long gone by now."

"Why would you think that?" I crossed my arms and looked up at his piercing red eyes.

"Edward might have mentioned it during the tour." I glanced over at my adoptive brother just as he wiggled his way out of the room and out of my sight. Surely he didn't think that I would forget about this conversation.

"Guess I changed my mind." Surely he was expecting a longer response than that but I wasn't much of a talker when it came to feeling or mostly anything. I kept to myself and I enjoyed being that way.

"Glad you stayed." His smile remained intact but it seemed to widen at my words. A speck of warmth shattered through my body how low and honest his comment was. I hesitantly blinked and broke eye contact. My first instinct was to leave the room but I couldn't think of any excuses to get me out of this awkward conversation. But just as I hoped for a miracle, Esme and Carlisle walked through the kitchen door hand-in-hand. I changed my position and now kept his face behind me.

"Evening Emmett. Surely Rose showed you to your room already." Esme and that genuine smile was one of the reasons why I came back. But I didn't need her to butt into this situation or whatever this was.

"Rose?" Emmett's voice hinted in interested.

"It's a family nickname," I quickly state. "He's been here for over a week and he still hasn't been shown to his room?" I hated the tone of my voice but my mouth and brain were never in sync.

"Edward's been showing me how to hunt," Emmett said. "this is the first day that I truly get to see the place. Mind showing me to my room?"

"We don't sleep. We don't need beds." There I went again. I could see Esme's face of disapproval and I arched my eyebrows in response. The room went silent for a split second before another voice spoke.

"Glad to know. But, I still need space for my clothes. Unless, you know. You want me to keep my stuff in your room." I could feel his grin reappearing. I exhaled heavily and walked out of the kitchen.

"Come on then" I walked up the stairs with Emmett close behind me.

"To your bedroom? That's a little forward. Not that I'm denying that I couldn't like being with y-" What the hell was he thinking? My body froze and turned to face him.

"The closest you're ever going to get to me will be when and if we cross paths while hunting." Emmett remained still while his eyes roamed freely on my body. I could feel heat flush across my face even if that wasn't possible. My hand attempted to push him a few steps down but his newborn strength kept him lock in place. Now all I had was my hand against his chest. My eyes glanced up towards his to only find that he was already looking straight at me. Both of us couldn't find a single word to exchange we just stood together. A weird sense shook within my body where it tempted me to give in. But I watched Emmett lean closer towards me that brought me to reality.

"Your room is down the hall to the left," My hand fell back down to my side and I straightened my body. Emmett's puzzled face stared down at me but I avoided it. With a quick clear of my throat, I stepped away from him. "I- I have to go. Talk to you soon."

And with that I fled the house.


End file.
